Is This Possible
by Invader Crystal
Summary: Oh, why did I ever fall head over tail for those strong arms, that sense of security when I’m around him, those gorgeous eyes with infinite depth… Slash
1. Chapter 1

Is it even possible? How can it be? I have always stuck to the code of science, and yet, now, no, no no no, I can't be… no. I am a scientist, not a love-struck fool! And yet, I can look at him, and feel my pulse sky-rocketing. Well, even if I DO love him, how could such, a sweet, caring monkey, ever love someone like me? I'm a cold, unfeeling science bot. Oh, why did I ever fall head over tail for those strong arms, that sense of security when I'm around him, those gorgeous eyes with infinite depth….

"Gibson?" the sound of his name shocked him out of his thoughts. He lifted his eyes to meet the striking olive-green eyes of his long time crush.

"Yes Antauri?"

"Gibson, I'm worried about you, you've barely touched any of your meals since last week. Is every thing alright?"

Gibson pondered his answer, should he really tell him? They could go sit on the robots shoulder, Gibson could confess his undying love, and Antauri would feel the same way. Antauri would hold him in his arms, and they would slowly lean in for a kiss…

"I'm fine" the words escaped his mouth before he can stop himself. Antauri nodded, though still not fully believing him.

"Okay, but Gibson,"

"Yes Antauri?"

"If you ever need to talk about anything, anything at all, I'll always be there to listen"

"Thanks Antauri" Gibson gave his crush a reassuring smile to tell him everything was fine. Antauri noded once again and went to his room, while Gibson retired to the robots right shoulder.

Why can't I just say it? I've had more than one perfect opportunity this week, why didn't I just say it? Gibson's thoughts were whirling through his head at 100mph, and he just couldn't sort them out on his own, he decided to see Antauri…

_Antauri's POV_

"Thanks Antauri"

He gave me a smile to show he was alright, but it was fake, I can tell. Gibson wears most of his emotions like a badge, even if he doesn't think so. Still, I let it slide and went to my room to meditate.

I had just gotten deeper into meditation when I hear a timid knock at the door, It was Gibson's knock. I can tell the team apart simply by the way they knock on a door. Nova's knock is more of a punch to the door, Gibson's is quiet and professional, Otto knocks in rapid succession, Chiro knocks three times with one knuckle, Sprx dose that dun-dun-dundadadun-dun-dun thing, and I knock twice slowly and quietly.

"Come in" I called to him. He steps inside timidly and takes a seat on a cushion.

_No POV_

The second Gibson stepped into the room, he felt an instant calm, just being in the same room with Antauri made him feel... kind of... warm, like he was glowing. It was a very odd feeling that was hard to describe. But he had no time

"Antauri..." Gibson says slowly "Antauri I wanted to talk to you about something, ask some advice"

"Go on"

"Well, you see, I really like, maybe even love, a person, but I'm afraid he dosen't love me back. I've never told him about it, but I don't want him to know and see me as a freak, What should I do?"

Antauri took a moment to soak up all this new information. Gibson was in love? And he wanted his advice? Antauri would be the first to admit he knew nothing about love or realationships, but he tried to help his friend

"I can't really help you, all I can say is to not change yourself for whoever he is. Just stay yourself, you don't need to change"

Gibson stilled and stood up to leave

"Thank you, Antauri"


	2. Chapter 2

Gibson's POV

"Thank you, Antauri"

I stepped out of his warm presence, and mentally smacked myself._ How much more stupid can I get! I finally go to talk to him, and end up sounding like a complete moron! Why didn't I just tell him and cease all this fuss!_

Because I'm afraid of rejection.

The thought hit me like ice. I, Gibson, was afraid of my own emotions. I was so afraid of them; I was running from them, even if they were causing everything going wrong. It was because of my emotions that I'm afraid to tell Antauri about my emotions. Wait, back up, my bad emotions are making me afraid of the good emotions, what? It's all just too confusing. I need a quiet place to just think.

No POV

Gibson, lost deep into his own thoughts, returned to the robots shoulder. The sun was setting now, and the air was turning comfortably cool. He looked out to the shocking beauty of the Shugazoom sunset, and stared in awe at the colors the dark orange bottom surrounding a glowing half circle, and fading first to yellow, then to a slowly darkening blue. The first stars sparkle high in the sky, and the beautiful fluffy clouds were tinged with pink. The black silhouette of the city only added to its beauty. It was truly a perfect sunset.

"It's pretty, isn't it"

Gibson, startled, whipped around to come face to face with his leader, Chiro.

"Yes, I suppose it is" murmured Gibson, embarrassed to have been caught enjoying something as simple as a sunset when he had more important things to.

They sat in silence for a bit, watching as the last bit of yellow receded from the sky, leaving a beautiful deep blue, and twinkling with the glow of the stars.

"Chiro, have you ever been…never mind" Gibson said quickly.

"Ever been what Gibson? Come on, you can ask me" the teen perused, shifting so he was completely facing the blushing scientist.

"No, no, forget what I said. It's nothing important."

"If it doesn't matter, why won't you tell me?"

Gibson turned to look at the child, contemplating. He felt if he didn't tell someone, he was going to implode from emotion overload. Antauri was defiantly out of the question, as were Otto and Sprx. Nova had her own feelings to work out, so that left Chiro.

Gibson looked at Chiro solemnly. "Chiro, what I'm about to tell you, you can never repeat."

Chiro nodded, concerned about his team mate. "Of course Gibson, I won't tell a soul"

"Well, you see… I don't know how to say this… umm… I think I'm, maybe…" Gibson sighed in frustration. He was fumbling over his own thoughts, and possible outcomes flashed through his head. Would Chiro simply laugh at him for being so foolish, or would be mad at him for thinking that way about another team member? _No, I'm not going to back down! Not this time._ "Chiro, what I'm trying to say is, I think I'm in…l-"

Gibson went silent as the threat alert went off. Chiro immediately went into hyper mode, and he and Gibson rushed to the command center.

"Nova, what do we got?" yelled Chiro as the yellow monkey went to the control panel.

"A giant mechanical spider trashing down-town" she reported, then added, "Let's go squish a bug"

The robot was still a bit damaged from their last battle, so the team headed out on foot, hoping the foe wasn't too formidable. What they saw when they got there, nearly caused Gibson to faint.

It was a giant spider, alright, but it was a thirty foot tall black widow. The monstrous beast let out a strange sound between a high-pitched whine and a roar, and sprang at the hyper force, three foot long fangs glistening menacingly.

"Monkey Mind Scream!"

"Boom Boom Wakka!"

"Lightning Kick!"

"Magna Tingler Blast!"

"Whirling Destructo Saws!"

"Cybo Vac Drill Sucker!"

The attacks were working, and soon the giant was weak and dented.

"Double Monkey Attack!"

Gibson blushed at being in contact with Antauri, but they managed to land a solid blow on the monster, finishing the battle, or so they thought…

_CRUNCH!_

"ANTAURI!"


End file.
